


Homie Time (again)

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Bruh moment this is crazy wow, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: N and Touya celebrate their one year anniversary. A short smut piece.
Relationships: N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touya | Hilbert
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Homie Time (again)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't take this seriously. I'm not good at writing smut but I must supply the boyfriend with the good shit.

"Hey," a voice floated toward Touya like the smells of early morning breakfast wafted around the room. "Good morning to you, too."

Touya smiled as N embraced him from behind. "Happy anniversary. Thought I'd make breakfast this morning," 

"Mmm..." N murmured, tilting at an angle to kiss his neck. It was sloppy but it was the thought that count. Touya shivered and goosebumps formed along N's line of kisses. 

"Are you drunk?" Touya joked nervously. His knees felt like buckling. N could definitely bring him down without trying sometimes, and Touya hated it but secretly loved it. The food in front of him began to sizzle and brought him back into reality. N slipped away and he flipped the switch for the eye heat to off, then he turned around to face N. Their noses were practically touching and they both held their breaths. The only clothing N was in was a long-sleeved t-shirt and boxers. His hair wasn't pulled back for once and it was a beautiful sight, with the sun shining through its many locks. 

"Wow, you're a sight for sore eyes," Touya whispered. And then they were on the kitchen table, and it was just like old times. It had been months since they'd done anything adventurous, on the table for example. N's kisses were almost predatory, quite the feral thing for early in the morning. But Touya soon kicked into gear and competed with his boyfriend rather than sitting back and letting him take control.

Touya had his legs wrapped around N's waist while he was perched on the edge of their table, but N soon gently pushed him back and crawled on top. They just lay there, happily breathing in each other's air. 

"Do we have time?"

Touya grabbed the neck of N's shirt and pulled him in for a slow kiss. It was short and sweet, but definitely a go-ahead. "I don't care," Touya said as N pulled away, "We're fucking on this fucking table right fucking now."

"That's a lot of fucking," N giggled and they kissed again, this time a little more heated. 

Approximately 3 minutes later all clothing was shucked and neither of them cared. N was laying down now, and Touya on top. He rid him in a steady rhythm, determined not to slow. But goddamnit if N still didn't overwhelm him at times. They both grunted and moved in time, N holding his hips and thrusting. It was truly like a dance: rhythm is key. 

Touya could admit that groggy, morning N really turned him on. He reached for himself and gently stroked in time with N's thrusts and came harder than he had in months. N followed afterward, and they shivered and sighed in content. Touya flopped over and sloppily kissed his chest. 

"Thanks... for everything."

"Mmhmm," Touya agreed, internally throwing up at the fact he was laying on his own semen on N's stomach. But... did he really care that much? Nah. 

"I'm taking off today."

Touya sat up and blinked at him. N was staring at the ceiling in some kind of peaceful tranquility. "I will too. You're a dumbass, by the way. Your anniversary breakfast is cold now."

N smiled, "I've got a much tastier meal on top of me."

"Fuck you."

"Just did-"

"SHUT UP!" Touya shrieked and clambered off, only to lose his balance and fall face-first. They both laughed for minutes afterward. Today was a good first year anniversary.


End file.
